Unexpected Love
by The Good Girl
Summary: Kally Conesconi moves to Castle Rock in hopes of leaving behind her slightly disturbing past. But can what she finds in Castle Rock help her, or make her world ever more estranged?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-if I owned any of the stand by me characters I'd be on my own private island sun bathing, and orlando bloom would be rubbing oils on me.but instead im stuck here in woodly Pennsylvania! Wohoo...  
  
REIVEW!  
  
April 9th 1961  
  
Chapter One- Kally Conesconi  
  
"Hey Gordie!" Mila Delancey said happily to her best friend and secret crush, Gordie Lachance. "Oh, hi Chris," she said, not noticing Chris Chambers until after he waved to her.  
  
Chris threw his books into his locker and was pissed off. He was secretly in love with Mila, the girl that lived across from him, but she was oblivious to it. He knew she liked Gordie a lot, and it hurt him. He felt he had no love in his life, not even from his two closest friends.  
  
Gordie closed his locker two, and the three of them began walking home. It was a Friday afternoon, and usually the three would hang out at one of their houses, but usually not Chris's. His dad was usually on a mean streak.  
  
"Guys," Gordie said as they turned the corner to his house. "My cousin's comin' up today. She's living with us." He sounded really happy about it too. Chris remembered Gordie's cousin, her name was Kally. She came to visit two years ago. But he wasn't sure WHY she was LIVING with them now. Both her parents were still alive and healthy.  
  
"Why is she living with you, Gordie?" Mila asked his question. Just hearing her voice sent chills up her spine. He glanced at her, and wanted desperately to stroke her long, brown hair. She was beautiful and he loved her.  
  
"You guys have to promise not to tell!" Gordie said. He looked worried. They turned the corner to Gordie's house. "You know my cousin, Kally Conesconi. She's real quiet and sweet. Well her old boyfriend back in California, well he.he raped her guys. And ever since then he's been stalking her. She's living with us until he's found."  
  
Mila looked sad. "Oh no," she said. "You know, she won't trust any more guys for a while. Probably just you Gordie. You should be careful about what you do with your actions around hr Chris."  
  
Chris just shook his head. "Yea."  
  
They walked up to Gordie's porch and the three of them walked into his house. They headed for the kitchen and Gordie grabbed a three drinks from the fridge. They were starting to play cards when they heard the sound of a car pulling up.  
  
"Must be my Mom with Kally," Gordie said. "Come on guys, let's go."  
  
They stopped playing cards and headed outside. Mrs. LaChance stepped out of the car, and helped a small girl out.  
  
"Kally!" Gordie said running over to her. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered into his ear. He was surprised, she sounded really sad. He looked at her. Gordie was surprised at how much she grew into her looks. She wasn't the underdeveloped twelve year old cousin he remembered. She was fourteen now, and looked it. Her black hair hung limply at her shoulders, and her penetrating blue eyes contrasted lovely with her black hair, making her look angelic. Her chest had grown a considerable amount, and her hips curved lovely. However, Kally was one of those girls that just be overlooked at a party or in a crowd. She had this magical beauty about her, but her quiet and reserved demeanor made someone not even look twice. She never used to be like this, but ever since she was raped, it seems she was lost.  
  
Gordie let go of her, and she straightened her pale blue peasant top, and dusted off her white capris. She looked down the whole time.  
  
"Kally," he said. "These are my two best friends, Mila and Chris. You remember Chris, right?" She nodded and glanced up at him. He grinned at her, and she just looked away.  
  
"Gordon," Mrs. LaChance said. "Why don't you and your friends help Kally bring her things up into her new room?" They all nodded, and helped bring up her three suitcases. When they reached her room, Gordie shut the door and began asking her questions.  
  
"So," he said awkwardly, as Chris and him began unpacking her stuff, and Mila and Kally unpacked her clothes. "How are you Kally? I missed you!"  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "I missed you too," she said, her voice sounded ghostly and out of place. She looked very sad, and every time Chris moved toward her, she flinched.  
  
"Want to go to the diner later?" Gordie asked her. "We can talk about old times."  
  
Kally nodded. She seemed to be opening up a little bit. "I'd love that."  
  
Chris got the chills as he heard her talk. Her voice, he remembered used to be so happy and full of life, but now it sounded sad and lonely. He missed the old Kally, however, the whole time she was there, he didn't even look at her, his eyes kept wandering over to Mila.  
  
They finished unpacking her stuff and at around seven they all headed to the diner. Gordie and Mila were talking up ahead as they walked down the old dirt road, and Chris was next to Kally. He watched Gordie and Mila jealously. He wished Mila was his.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her you like her?"  
  
Chris jumped. Kally hadn't spoken two words to him all day and he was taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. She looked at him, her piercing blue eyes, boring into his. He saw the hurt and sadness those eyes possessed, and he felt bad for her. No one should have to go through what she did.  
  
"I know you like Mila," she said, looking at him. "I'm sure she likes you. Just tell her."  
  
He looked down to the ground. "No."  
  
She shrugged and looked away. "I wish that someone would have told me they liked me, maybe then what happened wouldn't have happened."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but she swallowed quickly. Kally wasn't about to cry in front of Chris, the boy she had secretly loved all her life. Well, for the past two years anyway. But she had given up hope on him a long time ago, when he had fallen for Mila, the outgoing party girl, with boys following her every where. It hurt, and it hurt bad. Maybe that's why what happened, happened too. She wanted to run and die, but instead she just looked straight ahead, her straight, black hair blowing to the side.  
  
Chris swallowed hard. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how she felt, all he knew was the pain someone caused someone else. He had felt it his whole life.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. She looked up at him.  
  
"Me too," she said. "Me too." 


	2. Popular Mila and the Bitch, Kally

A/n~~ thanx for the review Lilitaliangirl1823!!! I'm glad you enjoyed the 1st chapter in my st0ry.  
  
disclaimer~~~ I dont own any one but Kally Conesconi and the plot.thanx ;- )!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Diner was crowded when Kally, Chris, Gordie and Mila walked in. It seemed like all the CastleRock kids were in the diner. CastleRock was small, so the diner was the "cool" place to hang out.  
  
They made their way over to a small booth in the corner of the diner. Mila and Kally sat on one side, Gordie and Chris on the other. After they ordered their food, Mila got up and went to talk to a bunch of her friends she saw at the counter. Chris and Gordie started talking about whatever came to mind, and Kally put her chin in her hands and let her mind wander. She hated being here right now. Mila was ignorant to her; didn't even really acknowledge her presence; and Chris was oblivious to her, his eyes on Mila. Gordie was her cousin and didn't really know what the hell was going on.  
  
Kally had just been raped, she didn't feel like sitting in some over packed diner with two boys and a popular girl. She stared out the window that she was next to, wishing she could fly away, away from the hate and cruel of the world. Chris was sitting across from her, and Gordie next to Chris. They were deep in conversation, and didn't seem to notice Kally.  
  
"So anyway," Gordie was saying. "What do you want to do tomorrow? Let's hang at my place. My mom's gonna be out of town, and my dad's gone on a business trip."  
  
Chris took a sip of his soda. "Yeah, that'd be cool. Is Mila coming?"  
  
Kally rolled her eyes. Of course, if Mila didn't go, why in the world would Chris? She was so sick of him, of Mila, of everything. She wanted to go home, no she wanted to die, to disappear.  
  
"I don't know," Gordie said, eating some of Kally's untouched food. "I think she's going with Jamie to the mall. They go there every week."  
  
Chris nodded, and glanced over at Mila. She didn't go back to their table, and after what seemed like eternity, she finally realized who she came with.  
  
"Sorry guys!" she said, smiling and sitting down next to Kally, knocking into Kally and making her hit her head against the window. "Oh, sorry Kally!"  
  
Kally rubbed her head and glared at Mila. "It's oh-so-all right!" Kally said, mocking Mila.  
  
"Jesus, Kally what's up your ass?" Chris asked, never taking his eyes off of Mila.  
  
"Oh nothing at all! I'm sure you guys and your pathetic lives have WAY more problems than me, being that I was taking advantage of and all!" Kally burst out, standing up and making her way out of the booth. She had had enough. Everyone was a dumb ass, and she couldn't take it.  
  
"Oh, Jesus, I'm so sorry," Chris said. He sounded like he really meant it to. He had totally forgotten what happened to Kally, and he felt ashamed. She could have melted at his voice, but the pain that burned down inside her made her give him the finger and mutter,  
  
"See you at home Gordie." With that, she stormed out of the diner, many people turning their heads in her direction.  
  
The cool wind whipped against her face, and felt cool as Kally raced to Gordie's house. She was pissed, and she hated everyone right now. Chris was so insensitive and ignorant to her, Mila was a fucking bitch, and Gordie was a wimp for not doing anything. She wanted to go home. She needed to get out of this hick town, and she needed to fly away.  
  
She remembered the last time she visited CastleRock, and how the gang used to hang out at some tree house. It was torn down now, but the big tree was still there. She decided to head there, and relax in the big tree. Kally needed to get away from everyone.  
  
She shivered. Even though it was April, it was still chilly out. Kally wished that she could have brought her coat, she was only in her peasant top and capris. Sighing, Kally climbed the big tree and sat against a thick branch.  
  
"Kally," a voice said from below. She looked down and saw Chris standing by the trunk of the tree. He looked so angelic, the moonlight engulfing his strong arms and blue eyes. She wanted to fall into his arms, but was still pissed off at him from the diner.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She asked, looking up at the stars.  
  
Chris began climbing the tree, and sat on a branch next to Kally. She didn't want to be near him, not now when she was so vulnerable. She continued staring at the stars, wishing she was up there in Heaven, away from the hellish world.  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry," he said. He looked directly at her. "I acted dumb. I'm really sorry Kally."  
  
"Fuck you," Kally grumbled. "Piss up a rope."  
  
Chris grinned in the dark. Kally looked over at him. "What the hell's so funny?"  
  
"You're just like your cousin, you know that?" he asked.  
  
Kally glared at him. She wanted to kiss him, throw her hands around him, but instead she shut him out.  
  
"You don't know me. No one does. That's why I was fucking raped!" she yelled at him.  
  
Chris didn't say anything. She didn't expect him to. Guys never knew what to say. They were dumb, arrogant and self-centered jerks who took advantage of girls who just wanted to be loved.  
  
"You know, I said I was sorry! Okay? Why can't you be my friend?" he asked.  
  
It was all Kally could do to keep from hitting him. Why couldn't she be his friend? She was in love with the fucking guy! And he was in love with a stuck up bitch, Mila who was in love with her best friend and cousin, Gordie! Her life was hell. And who the hell knew who Gordie was in love with? For all she knew, Gordie could believe in incest and love her! Okay, that was a little too far, but still. Everything sucked. It really did.  
  
"I have to go," Kally whispered. She was furious for Chris being so oblivious. Why didn't he see it? SHE LOVED HIM! And he couldn't see that. She gave up. That was the night she gave up on Chris.  
  
Kally hopped down from the tree, and ran all the way back to Gordie's house. Chris watched her run, and felt like an idiot. He mentally kicked himself for treating her like that. She had been through so much. 


	3. Nothing too exciting

Thanx so much for the reviews they really inspire me to keep writing! ;-)  
  
disclaimer~same as before, I dont own any sbm characters.  
  
an - this chapter has no real point, it's really just about how Kally's getting along in CastleRock. I know its gonna be boring.. ch. 4 is where the REAL action starts.be patient with me!!  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
The next morning Kally awoke with a major head ache. It had only been her first day in CastleRock, and already she couldn't take it. As Kally sat up, memories of the night before came flooding in.  
  
She remembered running home furious, after Chris and her talk in the tree. Kally went straight to bed that night, choosing to ignore her aunt's comments of concern. Gordie had come in later that night to check on her, but Kally pretended to be asleep. She was NOT in a good mood.  
  
Kally rubbed her head. She glanced at her clock and groaned when she realized how late it was. It was already noon. She must have slept longer than she thought.  
  
Sighing, she got up, made her bed, and quickly changed into a summery tank top that buttoned down in the middle and yellow shorts. Brushing her raven-black hair out of her eyes and pulled it into a high ponytail. Frowning at her reflection, she hated her milky pale skin, and the way her blue eyes contrasted with her black hair, she hurried downstairs into the LaChance kitchen. Gordie was sitting at the table playing cards with none other than Chris. Kally didn't see her Aunt anywhere, she must have already left for out-of-town. She was relieved to see that Mila wasn't here, probably out at the mall with Jamie.  
  
Chris and Gordie looked up when she came into the kitchen and looked awkward. They grinned at her, and Kally sort of nodded her head at them. Her temper hadn't ceased yet.  
  
"Morning Kally," Gordie said as he and Chris continued with their card game. "You slept really long. What are you planning to do today?"  
  
Kally made her way over to the counter and sat down on it. She took a blue- berry muffin off of a plate that was sitting beside her, and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"I dunno," She said between chews. "What do you guys do for fun here?" Kally continued to eat her muffin, and Chris and Gordie kept playing their cards. From the looks of it, Kally wasn't so sure there was a whole lot to do there.  
  
"Well," Chris said. "We got school on Monday, so that takes up most of the time. Usually we just play cards, or chill, or something like that."  
  
Kally rolled her eyes. "Great!" She said sarcastically. She threw the remnants of her muffin into the waste-paper basket and sat down at the table. She didn't look at Chris, she was still mad at him from the night before.  
  
"What are you doing today?" She asked in general, more specifically to Gordie. Chris and him stopped playing cards after awhile, and looked at Kally.  
  
"We were thinking of going to the ice-cream parlor," Gordie said. "Wanna come?"  
  
Kally looked at them both. Honestly, she really didn't want to go. She had enough of Chris and couldn't bear to look at him. She was hurt by him, and he knew it.  
  
"No," she said flatly. This took Gordie and Chris by surprise, and they looked a bit hurt.  
  
"Well we're going now," Gordie said as they got up and started for the door.  
  
"Uh, Gordie?" Kally asked. "How do I know what classes I've got on Monday?" She was starting to worry about going to a new school.  
  
"My mom's arranged it so that you're in all my classes, which are all Chris's classes. So just stick with us."  
  
Kally nodded and waved as they left the house. She was so bored now, and had nothing to do. What was she SUPPOSED to do all weekend? It was Saturday, and already she was stuck by herself.  
  
Sighing, Kally decided to go to the candy store and see what sweets they had there. She felt bad for acting the way she did last night, and maybe buying some candy for Gordie and Chris would make her feel better.  
  
***  
  
Walking down the street, they cool April breeze played with her face. She grinned as she passed little kids playing jump-rope and hop-scotch. CastleRock wasn't SO bad....... She walked downtown, to where there were many shops and benches.  
  
Kally walked past the ice cream parlor where she saw Chris, Gordie, Mila and Jamie all eating ice cream. It looked as though Jamie liked Chris, she kept going closer to him. Gordie and Mila were flirting like usual. It broke Kally's heart even more to see Chris enjoying himself with another girl. Shaking her head, she continued to the candy shop.  
  
When she got there, she realized she didn't have any money, and decided to just forget that whole idea. Seeing Chris with another girl made Kally's anger come back fairly quickly. She was so sick of being pissed, but what the fuck? He was getting on her nerves.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the weekend went pretty slow. Kally usually spent time in her room, and avoiding Gordie and Chris all together. She really needed somebody to talk to, but the pain in her prevented her from opening up to anyone, even her cousin.  
  
By Sunday evening, it was getting to be too much. Kally needed desperately to talk to someone, and she decided to swallow her temper, and talk to Gordie. He was like her brother, and he would understand. She loved him very much, and knew he would be there for her. Just before dinner that night, Kally knocked softly on his door.  
  
Gordie answered it, and was surprised to see Kally. He smiled at her and pushed his door open more. Kally's smiled faded once she saw that Mila and Chris were in his room too. She felt like screaming. She finally had enough nerve to talk to Gordie, and when she did, her least favorite people in the world had to interfere. Furious with herself, she frowned at Gordie.  
  
"What is it Kally?" he asked her sitting on his bed. Kally moved into the room. Chris and Mila looked up from their homework they were working on. Mila gave Kally an uneasy glance, and Chris looked uncomfortable. Kally wished she would have been dressed nicer, she was in a gray T-shirt, and navy blue sweatpants that she had scrunched up to the knee. Her hair was in a messy, high ponytail, and she had on her old sneakers. Earlier that day, Kally had been jogging. She felt slightly embarrassed to be dressed like some hobo in front of Chris. But she quickly shook it off.  
  
"Um," Kally hesitated. "D-dinner's ready." She managed. She really wanted to spill everything right there, tell Gordie her feelings, but Chris and Mila seemed to be listening closely. She turned on her heel, and stormed down to the kitchen, rolling her eyes and swearing under her breath.  
  
She sat down at the dining room table, just as her aunt put the last dinner plate out. Mr. LaChance was still away, and somehow Kally liked it that way. She wasn't very fond of her high-strung uncle.  
  
"Are the other's coming down?" her aunt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told them. Are Chris and Mila eating too?" Kally asked, feeling annoyed.  
  
Mrs. LaChance nodded, and only seconds later Gordie walked into the dining room followed closely by Mila and Chris. Gordie sat down beside his mother, and to Kally's dread, Mila chose the seat next to her, and Chris took the last empty one. They said grace, and began eating.  
  
"So," Mrs. LaChance said once everyone was situated. "Kally-are you ready for school tomorrow?"  
  
Kally's stomach knotted. She suddenly felt sick, and stopped eating her casserole. She looked up at her aunt and felt on the verge of tears. She really didn't want to go to school, and face all the pressures. She was pissed off that she had to be in every one of Chris and Gordie's classes already, and she didn't want to be reminded.  
  
"Yeah I guess," she said in a low voice. She kept her eyes on her plate, afraid to look anywhere else. She could feel all eyes on her.  
  
"Don't worry," Gordie said. "I'll show you around. It's not that bad, really."  
  
Kally grinned sadly at her cousin. "Oh," she muttered.  
  
"Oh yes," Mila said happily. "You'll have such a great time! I just HAVE to introduce you to all my friends! And at lunch, I'm sure you'll be able to sit with us. And maybe you could even join the cheer leading squad with me! Oh, it'd be so very cool!"  
  
Gordie and Chris snickered through their food. Kally felt like hitting Mila. This girl was incredibly irritating.  
  
Kally snorted at her remark about "joining the cheer leading squad."  
  
"Cheer leading? Pssh...no thanks!" she said in mock happiness.  
  
Mila glared at her. Kally smiled her most fake, most cheesy smile, and took a sip of water.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	4. i dont care what you think!

Disclaimer same as alwayz..  
  
A/n~~ just wanna say thanks 2  
  
SophIe, Britt, LiLItalianGirl1823 for all their reviews!!! Your reviews help me to write better and they keep me writing!! Woohooooo kudos 2 you!!! Ok.now on with chapter 4..i just got back from vacation in north carolina and florida so thats why I havent updated in like FOREVER..ok enuff..on w/ the chapter  
  
*Chapter 4* I don't care what you think!  
  
Monday morning, Kally woke up with a knot in her stomach. She was incredibly nervous about starting at a new school, especially since she didn't know anyone. With her heart racing, Kally quickly made her bed and dressed in her usual ensemble of the button down summery tank top, and matching shorts. She brushed the tangles out of her hair and pulled it back into a half ponytail. Not even glancing in the mirror, she gathered her books and headed downstairs.  
  
She reached the kitchen just in time to see her aunt and Gordie getting ready to leave. Gordie looked up at his cousin as she came downstairs and grinned.  
  
"Morning," he said walking toward the door. "Come on, we're walking and meeting Chris and Mila halfway-Awww come on Kally don't make that face! I know you don't like Mila, but I DO so suck it up."  
  
Kally rolled her eyes at her cousin as she said good-bye to her aunt and she and Gordie headed outside, down the porch and down the street.  
  
"I'm really nervous," Kally finally admitted to her older cousin, as they turned the corner. "I don't know anyone, and Mila will probably make my life a living hell by fifth period, and I'm kind of ignoring Chris."  
  
Well there was a start, Kally thought. She was starting to open up to Gordie, and DAMN! Did it feel good.  
  
"Listen," Gordie said. "You're gonna be fine. Just stick with me, and everything will be okay. About Mila, just ignore her. She can act like a bitch sometimes, but listen, you just have to put up with it, because she's a good person deep down, or else I wouldn't hang out with her. And why the hell are you ignoring Chris?"  
  
"Because he doesn't know I exist," muttered Kally, more to herself. Gordie opened his mouth about to say something, and looked worried when Chris came running down the street with Mila behind him. He grinned at Kally and Gordie.  
  
"Hey," he said. "What's up?"  
  
Mila caught up and they four of them walked to school. Kally ignored Mila the whole way there, making sure to walk far away from her. She sort of dropped back from the three of them as they entered the school, but followed Gordie and Chris to her locker, as Mila left for her locker on the second floor.  
  
Kally's locker was in the middle of Chris and Gordie's, and she quickly stuffed her books in her locker as they all walked to homeroom. Once they reached the room, Kally was called to the front.  
  
"Miss Conesconi?" The teacher asked, a young woman with blonde hair. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Pali, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Please take a seat in the back of the classroom, in front of Mr. Chambers and in back of Miss Guccisi."  
  
Kally nodded, and walked to the back of the room. Chris grinned up at her, not noticing the cold shoulder she was giving him. Kally thought her knees were going to give out as he looked at her, his penetrating blue eyes staring into her's, they way he sat back in his chair looking so bad, letting his hand hang by his side. Kally shook out of her gaze, and sat down in her seat.  
  
The girl in front of her turned around and smiled pleasantly. She had auburn hair that ended in baby curls around her shoulders, and bewitching emerald eyes.  
  
"Hey," she said in a low voice. "My name's Lauren Bromas."  
  
Kally grinned at her. "Hey, I'm Kally Conesconi."  
  
The girl turned around fully in her seat as Mrs. Pali sat at her desk taking notes.  
  
"Where d'you come from?" Lauren asked.  
  
Kally looked at her for a moment, then decided, what the hell? She needed a friend, and maybe this girl could be it. She totally forgot about Chris for a moment, and didn't even care that he was totally ignoring her and talking to Gordie.  
  
"I come from California. I miss it so much. This CastleRock, I dunno. It's not for me. I'm not a small town girl," Kally said, grinning.  
  
"Hell yea! Diddo, I hate it here, this fucking town sucks. But hey, what can I say? I've lived here all my life. What do you got next period?"  
  
"Um...math," Kally said taking out her schedule and examining it.  
  
"Cool, me too! I'll show you where to go. And at lunch, you have to sit with me! I want to know all about California!" She said happily.  
  
Kally smiled, feeling ten times better. "Alright."  
  
The bell rang, and all the students began to move into their first period classes. Kally followed Lauren out, and they immediately began chatting about their lives, just trying to get to know one another. Just as they turned the corner for their math class, Gordie and Chris caught up with Kally.  
  
"Hey, Kally, why didn't you wait for us?" Gordie asked. He didn't even acknowledge Lauren.  
  
"I dunno, I didn't think I had to," Kally replied, feeling a bit annoyed. Gordie shrugged, and they all entered their class.  
  
Math went by extremely boring, but Kally was thrilled when Lauren and her were partnered up for a project. Laughing about some stupid thing Lauren did, they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
When Kally sat down with Lauren at a vacant table, she gazed around. She was suddenly aware that no one was sitting at their table.  
  
"Lauren," Kally asked cautiously. "How come no one's sitting here?"  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes as she poked her food with the end of her fork. "Because nobody likes me here. Just because my older brother's Ace, they all hate me. I swear, they are like scared of me. But I don't care, I don't like them. And besides, everyone's the same around here, I want to be different. I dunno, people are just fucking gay."  
  
Kally felt sorry for her. She didn't care if anyone liked Lauren, SHE liked Lauren. She was so nice, and funny. Kally shrugged and began to eat her lunch. Lauren and her were in the middle of planning out how Lauren was going to come home with Kally after school to work on their project when Gordie approached their table. Again, he made no reference to Lauren.  
  
"Kally, come on," he said. "Sit over with me and Chris and Mila and everyone."  
  
Kally looked up at her cousin. Who the hell did he think he was? "Who the hell do you think you are, Gordon LaChance?" she asked, really pissed off. "I'm sitting with Lauren. YOU KNOW, LAUREN BROMAS! SHE'S SITTING RIGHT HERE! I'm sitting with her, and after school she's coming over. Okay?" Kally was so sick of everyone right now, trying to tell her who to be.  
  
"Kally, can I talk to you?" Gordie asked. He led Kally over to the door, and talked in a low voice.  
  
"Listen," he said. "Why are you doing this to yourself. Lauren, she's well, DIFFERENT. If you want to fit in here, don't hang out with her, Kally."  
  
Kally was shocked. Gordie was actually telling her who to hang out with. She was mad, angry, sad, and pissed all at the same time. Before she could think, she slapped Gordie across the face.  
  
"Gordon LaChance!" she shouted, and a few people turned to look at her, but she didn't care. "How dare you fucking tell me who to hang out with! Just because I don't wanna hang out with YOU, Mr. Perfect, and your fucking slutty ass, bitch friend MILA, and CHRIS, who is too damn blind to notice anything, doesn't mean you have the right to tell me who and who not to hang out with! I'm shocked. I thought you were better than that."  
  
Gordie looked at her dumb struck. He was shocked, his favorite cousin had hit him. But she did have a point, and he felt ashamed.  
  
"Listen," he said, his eyes stinging. "I'm sorry, Kally. I really am. Um, after Lauren leaves today, we gotta talk. Okay?"  
  
She nodded, her face screwed up with anger. She turned on her heel, and walked over to Lauren, very aware of Chris and Mila looking at her.  
  
"Um, Lauren, let's go," she mumbled.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The rest of the day didn't go too well, Mila approached Kally for hitting Gordie, and started cussing her in the hall. Kally, already pissed off, punched Mila in the nose, but ran away just in time to escape being given a three day vacation. Chris wouldn't even look at her, he was so mad for what she did to Mila, and Gordie didn't look her in the eye.  
  
Lauren and Kally worked on their project for a little bit, and at around five thirty, Lauren went home. They made plans to go to the movies that Friday. At least she made a friend. At seven o'clock Kally walked down the hall into Gordie's room, prepared to talk to him. But when she entered the room, he wasn't there. She turned to go find him, when the door shut, and Mila came out of nowhere, holding her fist in the air, and a knife in the other. Kally screamed, and fell backward onto Gordie's bed.  
  
***************************  
  
end of this chapter..urrrgh I hate mila and I hope you do too..hehe. well anyway, this isnt going to go too far, like unbelievable, but I want mila to be a bitch so I dunno where this is going, but trust me, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, CHRIS COMES INTO THE STORY MORE AND WE HAVE A LITTLE ACTION GOING ON!!! REVIEW PLZ! 


	5. When in the dark, when so alone, there i...

Disclaimer~ I wish I owned the Stand By Me characters, but unfortunately I do not. Pity really, but I'm not getting paid for this, so don't sue me please!!! I have no money, I'm poor!!! Mwhahaha.okay im scaring myself, let me write this chapter before it's too late!!  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Brittany~ thanx for the review!! Yeah I hate cliffhangers too, but they r just so much fun to write! Lol I'm glad you like my story!!! Its so nice to know ppl actually like my stories, it really makes me feel good ;-)  
  
daring-fox~ yea when I re-read my fanfic, I realized my mistake w/ the Miss Guccisi, I screwed that one up.woopz.and also, Lauren Bromas is Ace Merril's little sister, but the reason they don't have the same name is because they are from 2 different fathers, they share the same mom. It'll be explained in later chapters.sorry for that little mistake....also..yeah I figured people who are raped don't shout it out to the world, but Kally's different, and she isnt perfect so somewhere inside her she wants people to maybe cut her a break bc she was raped....anywayz thanx 4 the review!!  
  
A/n~~ ok now on to chapter 5, I'm writing this chapter its 2:21 pm and im freeeeeezing cuz my mom put the air on too low!! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ok here it goes:  
  
Chapter 5 * When all is lost, when in the dark, there is a light*  
  
Gordie's comforter broke Kally's fall, and she sat up, startled. Mila was standing before her, holding up a knife and a fist. Kally's heart was beating furiously, and she had no idea why Mila was doing this. Her instinct was to scream, but her Aunt wasn't home at the moment, and her Uncle was still out on a business trip. Kally looked into Mila's eyes, they possessed so much hate and cruelty, it actually frightened Kally.  
  
"Mila," she started, trying to knock some sense into her. She backed up against Gordie's wall, trying to get out of reach. "Calm down! Now, tell me what you are doing! And where's Gordie? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kally could feel a lump rise in her throat, and she was afraid she was going to vomit. All color drained from her face as Mila came ever closer, and closer. She looked a real mess. Her usual shiny, dark hair was tangled and matted, her blouse was askew, and her skirt had dirty stains on them. Her eyes had a manic glint in them, a glint Kally had never seen before.  
  
"You bitch!" Mila screamed. "How dare you fucking touch my boyfriend! I LOVE Gordie, and you lay your filthy hands on him! Well we'll see what happens when I lay my fucking hands on your ugly face!" Mila rushed forward.  
  
Kally, completely taken aback, dodged Mila's punch, and scrambled over Gordie's bed, just as Mila collided with the wall. She shrieked, and turned around to face Kally, blood pouring from her nose. Kally winced when she saw how a mess she was, and backed even further into the room. She tried to escape, head to the door, but Mila was too fast. She lunged on Kally and brought her down to the floor. Kally let out a blood curdling scream, and her head made contact with the wooden floor. She saw stars for a few moments, and closed her eyes. Blood was filling her mouth, and she put a hand to her lip. She was bleeding.  
  
Mila climbed on top of Kally, her fist making contact with Kally's jaw. The pain was immense, Kally could have fainted. She was praying Mila wouldn't use the knife. Mila hit her a few more times, then started ripping pieces of Kally's hair. Kally screamed again, and attempted to shove Mila off. It was an advantage that Mila was bleeding, for it blurred her vision and Kally was able to throw Mila against Gordie's wall. She stood up and immediately felt like falling down. She held a finger above her eyebrow and felt blood. Swearing, she lunged at Mila. Mila fell flat on her face on the wooden floor, screaming and flailing her arms. Kally managed a few punches and blows to the head, and just as she snatched Mila's knife out of her hand and was going to throw it across the room, she felt a pair of strong arms grip her shoulders. The arms lifted her to her feet, and set her down on the bed. Kally looked up and found herself staring into Gordie's eyes.  
  
His eyes were full of sorrow, anger and disappointment. He rushed to Mila and knelt beside her. She groaned and turned over, revealing several bruises and a black eye. Despite the circumstances, Kally felt oddly satisfied as Mila's eye swelled ever so bigger.  
  
Gordie looked back over to Kally, and she was surprised that he had tears in his eyes. Surely, her own cousin would understand, stick up for her? Surely Gordie would realize that Mila had broken into his house and attempted murder? Surely Gordie would choose his cousin, family and blood over some spoiled bitch?  
  
"Kally," he said. His voice was full of hurt and was very hoarse. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Kally couldn't believe her ears. Gordie just didn't get it. She hadn't done anything to Mila....well she had, but if Mila hadn't tried to kill her she wouldn't be in this predicament. It was only self defense.  
  
"Look what you did to her Kally!" Gordie said, now tears running down his brown face. "Look at her! You already punched her in school, and now this! Why, Kally? You have hurt everyone I love...you hurt Chris, you were so mean to him all this time, and look what you've done to Mila! I LOVE her, and you mutilated her!" Gordie roared in frustration.  
  
"Gordie," Kally started. "I....you don't understand-"  
  
She trailed off. Gordie stood up and crossed his bedroom to her. "I hate you. And you know what? I'm fucking glad you were raped! You deserved it. You're a whore, and you just shut everyone out who tries to help you. You're a fucking idiot."  
  
The words stung Kally like a thousand knives stabbing her. She felt like screaming, like crying out to the world, like running and never, ever stopping....She wanted to die, to leave this horrible place forever. Everyone hated her, they just didn't understand her. Mila had won; she stole Chris away from her, she stole Gordie, what next? Kally couldn't take it anymore. This was it. Her own cousin, her flesh and blood, turned against her. She could've killed Mila, right then and there. She was lying on the floor, groaning in pain.  
  
But Kally was hurting much more.  
  
Then pain she felt was so extreme, so painful, she didn't need to cry. She couldn't cry. It was a hollow sensation; deep within her heart. She felt like someone had taken a wooden stake and drove it straight through her heart, piercing her through and through.  
  
She couldn't even look at Gordie anymore. He could see the pain and hurt he had just caused her, and the second it had escaped his mouth, he regretted it. He had gone too far.  
  
Kally turned and walked out of the room; and out of Gordie's life.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She wasn't staying in that house. Not know while Mila was nursed back to health by Gordie. She couldn't take it...she needed to go somewhere, talk to someone. Her immediate thought was Lauren. Though she had only met her that day, she listened to what Kally said. She needed a friend....she felt so alone in this cold, cruel world.  
  
Walking down the street towards Lauren's house, the crisp wind stung her face. She was furious, but most of all, she was hurt. Extremely hurt, and let down.  
  
She turned the corner on 5th street and walked a little ways down. Kally had walked Lauren home earlier, so she knew where she lived. CastleRock wasn't that big, so it wasn't hard to find the house.  
  
Lauren lived in a small house, white with blue shutters. It had the look of once being a new house, but the paint was peeling and the wooden shutters were broken. It looked run-down, and the swing on the porch hung lopsided. She walked up to the house and took a deep breath before knocking several times on the wooden door, with a brass 6 on it.  
  
A young man answered the door, in his late teens. He had blonde hair, and was chewing on a tooth pick. He had a beer bottle in his hand, and his eyes were out of focus. Kally glanced uneasily at him, unsure of what to say. She expected this to be Ace Merril, Lauren's older brother.  
  
"Um..." Kally stuttered. "Is Lauren home?" She looked sheepish, and backed up a few paces.  
  
"Yeah," the man said. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Kally," she said timidly. "I'm Lauren's friend from school. I just moved here, so I don't expect you know me?"  
  
The man shook his head, never taking his bloodshot eyes off of her. Kally felt sorry for him; he looked like a lost soul.  
  
"Yeah, lemme get her," he said. "Come on in."  
  
Kally stepped uneasily in after the boy, unsure if she could trust him. He wasn't exactly rude to her, but drunks weren't Kally's typical sign of trust.  
  
"Lauren!" he yelled, sitting down on his couch, where another boy around his age was. "Get your ass down here!"  
  
"Coming!" came Lauren's muffled voice from the other room. She came running in, holding a baby girl (infant) in her arms. She smiled when she saw Kally. "Hey! Come on, I'm feeding Raven."  
  
Kally nodded, and followed her into the other room. The other boy who Ace was sitting with followed her with his eyes the whole time. It made Kally uncomfortable.  
  
"Hope my brother and his friend Eyeball didn't scare you," said Lauren as she sat down at the kitchen table, Raven on her lap. She began feeding Raven with a bottle. "That was my brother Ace. He's a good guy, really, just a little mixed up. He has a different father then me, you know. I live here with Joe and him. Joe's his dad. My mother died a while ago, and I got nowhere else to go, so I'm stuck here with Ace." After she finished explaining, she smiled at Kally.  
  
"They were okay," she said, sitting down beside Lauren. "They didn't bother me. Awww, is this your little sister?" Kally stuck her finger out to Raven, and tickled the little baby. They infant cooed and giggled. She had raven-black hair, and Kally guessed that was where she got her name.  
  
Lauren looked down at the floor. She suddenly became uncomfortable and reddened a bit.  
  
"No," she said flatly. She looked up in Kally's eyes, and Kally saw they were full of hurt and sadness. "Raven..well," she gave a nervous little cough. "She's my daughter."  
  
Kally was shocked.  
  
"Oh," she said. "I had no idea. She's a beautiful baby."  
  
Lauren smiled at Kally. "I guess that's another reason why people don't like me, because I had a baby last year. They all think I'm a slut. It was all my fault I got pregnant so young."  
  
Kally didn't want to make Lauren feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said kindly.  
  
Lauren smiled even more at Kally.  
  
"No," she said. "I need to get it out of my system. I haven't told anybody what happened that night. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Hell no," she said. "Shoot."  
  
Lauren took a deep breath, and switched Raven into her other arm.  
  
"Well I had her when I was fourteen, and I just turned fifteen a week ago. She's only seven months. You see, I went to this party with Ace, right. I had no fucking idea what I was doing. I got drunk, typical and I met this real nice guy. He was so sweet to me, really. He said he thought I was beautiful."  
  
Lauren's eyes filled with tears, and her voice was shaky. She cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"I should have never listened. He was seventeen, I was only fourteen. Well one thing led to another, and before I knew it I blacked out. Later, I found out that my drink was spiked. I found out I was pregnant two weeks later."  
  
Kally felt awful for her. "I'm so sorry Lauren. I never knew."  
  
"It's all right," Lauren said, smiling and kissing Raven. "She's my angel, you know. I love her more than anything. I took a year off of school, but now I'm back, and during the day Joe watches her. He's so good with her, he really is. So, what's up? How come ya dropped by?"  
  
Now it was Kally's turn to take a deep breath. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the vicious fight. She told Lauren all about her fight with Mila, and what Gordie said.  
  
"She's such a bitch!" Lauren yelled, patting Raven on the back. "I hate her so much. Always have. And Gordie, well he's a fucking idiot to think that. Listen, Kally. You got me, okay? Fuck everyone else. And Chris, he's just too damn blind to see what's in front of his face. He's just a guy..their all jackasses."  
  
Kally grinned. "I hear ya."  
  
Lauren smiled at her.  
  
It felt so good to finally have a friend. Kally spent another hour or two there, and they just talked and talked forever. Finally at half past ten, Kally decided to head home.  
  
Walking home, she felt a thousand times better. Talking everything out with Lauren, it definitely made things not look so bad. She was still hurt, very hurt. But she figured it was normal, and pretty soon she'd get over it. Kally wasn't even looking where she was going, and she ran full force into none other than Chris Chambers.  
  
She was thrown back onto the pavement, and swore as she hit her elbow. Standing up, she looked up into the face of Chris.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, not looking up. When he did, he blushed. "Oh, hey Kally."  
  
She stared at him. Why the hell was he blushing? "Hey."  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "Your cut above your eyebrow, and your lip is all puffy."  
  
Kally's eyes welled up in tears. "Oh, never mind. Got into a little fight, that's all."  
  
She made a move to leave, but Chris held her back. She winced as he put a hand to her arm, where she was hit by Mila. He looked concerned, and lifted up her sleeve. When he saw the black and blue bruise, he grimaced.  
  
"Little fight, I'm sure," he said. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Kally snapped her arm away and glared at him.  
  
"Why the hell does it matter to you all of a sudden?" She snapped. Secretly, his touch sent shivers up her spine. God, she loved this boy. Would he EVER know?  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I just was concerned."  
  
"Since when do you 'concern' over me?" Kally said, cockily.  
  
He shook his head, but she swore she saw him grin. He gave her a smile, before he walked off toward his house.  
  
Kally was utterly confused. What the hell was that? Oh well...a cool wind blew, and Kally walked home.  
  
************ So how'd ya'll like it??? WELL LEMME KNOW!!! I know CHRIS didn't have THAT MUCH ACTION..BUT HELL! ITS A START...ALRIGHT, TATA FOR NOW!!  
  
KuDoS~ PuNk PrInCeSs 


	6. Shopping, Dances and Guy problems

Disclaimr...i don't own any stand by me characters, and if I did I would be on my own private island sunbathing while orlando bloom rubs oils on me..but unfortunately im not so DONT SUE ME!  
  
..a/n.. thanx so much for all the reviews!! I loved them soooo much u guyz r the bEsT!!! Wo0oh0o0!!!  
  
Im writing this chapter just before I go out to my friends house so it mite be a little rushed but im sorry..i really want chris and kally to hook up but now im afraid I made them too much of enemies but they'll def. End up together!! Im gonna make somethin happen where chris stops liking mila.but im not sure so I dunno.anyways enuff of me babbling, here's chapter # 6!!!!!!  
  
*Chapter 6* Shopping, Dances and Guy problems  
  
The LaChance house was quiet and dark when Kally finally got home that night. She was extremely tired and exhausted, and mostly drained out from all the nights events. She couldn't stop thinking of Chris ever since their little 'run-in,' and she was happy about it. She didn't know why, but she had nervous, giddy butterflies in her stomach ever since he smiled at her over his shoulder.  
  
Kally trudged up the stairs, dragging each foot carefully, as if they were made of lead. Her eyes were drooping, and she yawned long and loud. Passing her Aunt's room, the lights were off and she expected her to be asleep. Her uncle was still out of town, and as Kally thought of her short- tempered uncle, she rolled her eyes.  
  
Walking into her bedroom she flicked on her lights, and began to undress. She began to slip off her blouse when she heard someone clear their throat over her shoulder.  
  
"Ahem," they said. She turned around, and Gordie was sitting on her bed in his sweatpants and a big shirt. Just looking at him made Kally want to cry and run away. But she stayed rooted to the spot, and put her arm back their her sleeve.  
  
"I don't think you want to take off your shirt just yet," he said, and Kally was surprised to find his voice not full of hate and coldness, but warmth and tenderness.  
  
Kally rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She raked her hand their her unkempt hair, and felt a lump rise in her throat.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, and was surprised to find her voice shaky and much higher than usual.  
  
Gordie looked at her, and sighed, then looked everywhere BUT her.  
  
"We have to talk," he mumbled.  
  
"No, we really don't," Kally retorted. She was hurt by him, but whenever she got sad she put up her barriers and acted angry.  
  
"Kally, listen," Gordie said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Bullshit, I'll listen," Kally shouted. "If YOU would have listened, than we wouldn't be in this situation. I never touched Mila until SHE touched ME! Okay? God damn it Gordie, I thought you'd believe your cousin over your girlfriend."  
  
Now the tears began to spill and Kally looked away. Her voice was cracking, and she was afraid that she would completely break down.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I said, Kally," Gordie muttered. He looked ashamed, and Kally couldn't blame him. What he said, that had hurt her so much, she felt like dying after that. But he did sound genuinely sorry.  
  
"What makes you so sorry now?" Kally asked, still standing in front of him.  
  
Gordie looked into her eyes, his eyes' sparkling with their doe innocence.  
  
"What I said," he began. "it wasn't true, Kally. You didn't deserve what you got, no one does. Kally, I believe you. But it's just hard. Mila's my girlfriend, and your my cousin. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"You're supposed to think that I am right!" Kally said hotly.  
  
"Kally," he said. "I love you. You're like my sister, and I would never do anything to hurt you, ever again. What I said...I was just mad and angry. I didn't want to believe that Mila started it, that she was the bad person." He stood up. "Kally, I love you! You're my baby cousin, and you'll always come first."  
  
Kally couldn't help it. She melted. All the pain that was haunting her for so long finally spilled. She began to cry and Gordie wrapped her in his arms. She loved him too, he was like her big brother. She knew he was only angry earlier, and she believed him that he didn't mean it. She forgave, but she wouldn't EVER forget. It still heart.  
  
"I love you too," she muttered in his ear, as he pulled away. She was surprised to see that he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Gordie?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.  
  
Gordie looked in her eyes, and shook his head.  
  
"I just...I dunno," he mumbled. "I feel so fuckin' ashamed. I'm so sorry Kally."  
  
She looked at him, and blinked. He got up and went out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Kally was bewildered. She was still hurt, and knew she wouldn't recover that fast. Sometimes things just stick, and they hurt. They hurt really bad.  
  
Yawning, Kally undressed and as soon as she hit the pillow, fell fast asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The next day was a beautiful one, and Kally got up a little early for school. She made her bed and headed into the bathroom before Gordie got a chance to use it.  
  
Staring in the mirror, she frowned. Her lip had a cut and was dried with blood, and just above her eyebrow was a deep slice. Kally scrubbed her face, trying to clean up the grotesque cuts. They hurt and stung, but she ignored the pain.  
  
Quickly dressing in her khaki skirt (( a/n Idunno if they had khaki back then, but o0o well )) and pulled on a brown turtle neck. She pulled a brush through her hair and put it up in a high ponytail, out of her pale face. Kally grabbed her books, and briefly looking in the mirror, headed downstairs, and out the door.  
  
Gordie wasn't home. She figured he had already gone to school. Slightly hurt, she kept on walking and wondering if she should be still upset with Gordie. He had definitely hurt her feelings beyond repair, but he WAS her cousin...she was just so confused.  
  
"Hey-Kally!"  
  
Kally turned around to find Chris running up to her. She grinned at him. For some reason she was too exhausted to be snappy with him Being a bitch all the time was starting to get old, and after what happened last night, she just wanted to be happy.  
  
"Hi," she said. He grinned at her, and looked a bit surprised, perhaps that she was being so nice to him.  
  
"Where's Gordie?" he asked suddenly, looking around as they continued walking to school.  
  
Kally's heart sank. Of course, he had only caught up to her because of Gordie. What was she thinking, he actually liked her? Hell no, she was Kally Conesconi. The bitchiest, coldest girl he ever knew. But she didn't want to be that girl, and it hurt her..  
  
"I dunno," she muttered. "He wasn't home when I got up. He probably met Mila and they walked."  
  
Chris frowned. "Mila? Why's that?"  
  
Kally rolled her eyes. Great..he didn't even know that they had started going out. She didn't want to tell him, be the little "messenger girl," but what the hell?  
  
"Their going out Chris."  
  
He looked crest fallen. "Oh."  
  
Kally eyed him suspiciously. She didn't care anymore that he was jealous of Gordie because of Mila, she couldn't take it. She loved him, and that was that. Even if he only liked her as a friend, if even that far.  
  
The rest of the walk to school was a silent, awkward one, and Chris kept stealing small glances at Kally. It was really starting to annoy her.  
  
"What?" she finally snapped. "Do I have something on my face? Is my hair fucked up?"  
  
Chris grinned slightly. Then he became serious. "Your cuts look pretty bad."  
  
"Oh well. I don't care, they don't hurt anymore."  
  
Chris shrugged, and they both headed inside the school. When they reached homeroom, all the students were huddled in a corner staring up at some paper pinned on the board. Kally found Lauren amongst them, and pushed her way through to her.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, craning her neck to try and look.  
  
Lauren smiled down at Kally, and said, "Spring dance in two weeks."  
  
Kally groaned. "Great."  
  
The day flew by pretty fast, and after school Kally and Lauren decided to go shopping in some local stores searching for dresses for the dance. They stopped at one particular store, with beautiful dresses.  
  
"I don't really want to go," Kally mumbled to Lauren as they plowed through a rack of fifty percent off dresses. "I mean, it's just going to hurt me when I see Chris dancing or hanging out with that chick Jamie. She really likes him, and she's so much prettier than me."  
  
Lauren looked up from the dress she was examining, and frowned. "Oh shut up. When we get you a nice dress, and I do your hair, Chris won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."  
  
Kally sighed. "That's not it. I just want to talk to him, to be his friend, but I'm afraid I've already fucked everything up. I hate being mean to him and everyone, but I just don't wanna get fuckin hurt again."  
  
Lauren nodded. "Then stop being a bitch."  
  
"It's hard."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, look at this dress, Kally!" Lauren held up a white dress, with light silver sparkles. It fell to the knee, and was sleeveless, which tied at each shoulder.  
  
Kally gaped. "How much is it?"  
  
Lauren examined the price tag, and smiled. "It's only thirty dollars! Come on, you HAVE to get it! It'll look great on you!"  
  
Within ten minutes, both Lauren and Kally walked out of the story, carrying a bag in each hand. Extremely pleased with themselves, they decided to treat themselves to ice cream. After they ordered their ice cream, they sat down on a bench in the square, and talked about their guy troubles.  
  
"You know," Lauren said. "I haven't ever had a boyfriend since I had Raven. It hurts like a bitch. No one will ever love me again."  
  
Kally felt so sorry for her. She didn't really know what to say, because she didn't know what Lauren was going through. She just nodded and licked her strawberry ice cream some more.  
  
"Hey-Kally!"  
  
She turned around on the bench and saw Gordie, Chris, Mila and Jamie walking toward her. She groaned, and Lauren snorted at Kally's reaction. All four teenagers stood in front of Kally and Lauren.  
  
"What?" Kally said, waiting for them to talk.  
  
Gordie grinned at her. "What's up? What are you guys doin?"  
  
Kally licked her ice cream again before answering.  
  
"Well, me and Lauren just got our dresses for the spring dance, and now we are eating ice cream!" she said happily. She didn't know why she was being so nice, but she had no reason not to. She glanced at Chris, and he grinned at her. She grinned at him too, feeling butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Mila and Jamie, however, burst out laughing.  
  
"What the hell's so funny?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Well," Mila started, through fits of giggles. "We didn't know you two were going. I mean-" Jamie and her started cracking up again. "You know. You-" she pointed to Lauren. "Have a baby! And Kally, well, why would you go? It's not like anyone would want you there! Who would you dance with? And who would want to hang out with you?" Jamie and Mila laughed so hard tears were running down their faces.  
  
"And besides," Jamie said, clutching her side from all the laughter. "You wouldn't look good in a dress if it killed you! Which it just might!" Jamie and Mila were holding onto each other for support now.  
  
Gordie and Chris were looking extremely angry, but nothing compared to what Kally and Lauren looked like. Kally threw her ice cream in Mila's face, as did Lauren with Jamie. They both, Kally and Lauren, stood up and faced the two girls, who were screeching from the mess that lay in their hair, and looked them straight in the eye.  
  
Kally wanted to leap on this girl, wanted to kill them both, but something held her back.  
  
"You know what?" she said. "I'm not wasting my time on you. You two are pathetic."  
  
Kally and Lauren picked up their bags, and shaking their heads, walked away.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
kind of a short chapter...but I'm thinking of hooking up Gordie w/ Lauren? What do you think of that? REVIEW AND TELL ME!! I think they would be cute together & Chris and Kally together.don't worry they will end up 2gether, Chris & Kally bc im trying to make Chris and Gordie see how awful those girls are (((jamie and mila))) if you have any comments, suggestions, conerns, etc. REVIEW!! 


	7. Confessions at the Food Store

Chapter Seven - Confessions at the Food Store  
  
a/n thanx to all my reviewers! Woohoo *does victory dance*  
  
"Kally hurry up! By the time we get there the grocery store is going to be closed!" Gordie called from the living room.  
  
Kally cringed as she struggled with her hair in front of her mirror. Finally, after deciding to just put in a ponytail, she raced down the stairs and landed with a soft "thump" before whacking Gordie in the back for laughing at her.  
  
"Shut up LaChance!" She murmered as they both walked out of the house.  
  
"Sorry, it's just..what's that supposed to be on top of your head? A bird's nest?" Gordie started cracking up once again. Kally just glared at him and inspected her hair in a parked car along the street.  
  
"It doesn't look THAT bad!" She said, trying to flatten fly-away hair. "Besides, we're only going to the market! I don't see the joy in that!" She laughed as Gordie and her entered Smith's Groceries.  
  
The market was old fashioned and laid back..Castle Rock didn't have many up-to-date stores. After Gordie and Kally got a shopping cart, they started picking out vegetables and such.  
  
"So.."Kally said, inspecting an eggplant. "Who are you taking to the dance this Friday?"  
  
Gordie peered at Kally over a cereal box. "Well I was gonna go with Mila, but seeing as we broke up.." he trailed off.  
  
Kally dropped the eggplant in to the cart, and gaped at her older cousin. "WHAT?!? You and Mila broke up? When? How? Why?" She was totally surprised.  
  
"Well," Gordie started as they made their way through the isles. "Anyone who insults my cousin and friend in front of everyone can't be worth anything." He grinned. "No seriously, I never thought Mila would be the 'evil' type. I mean, Kally, you're like my best friend besides Chris, and well, you're more important to me than her."  
  
Kally was touched. "Jesus Gordie, I didn't know I meant that much to you." She gave him a playful nudge. Then something dawned on her.  
  
"Um, say..Gordie?" Gordie looked up at Kally as he weighed apples. "Is um..is Chris going to the dance with Jamie? Does he like her?" Kally seriously thought she was blushing and felt her face grow hot. She diverted her eyes from Gordie's.  
  
Gordie smiled at his younger cousin. "Well, he's not going with Jamie, and he doesn't like her as far as I know..I mean who could? She's incredibly annoying and all she does is play with her blonde curls. Anyways, why is this so important?"  
  
Kally sighed. She could trust her cousin. She had to tell SOMEONE besides Lauren her feelings for Chris.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone Gordie," she muttered. "I know you know I like Chris."  
  
Gordie laughed. "You've got a funny way of showing it. You've been nothing but ignorant to him the whole time you've been here!"  
  
Kally sighed as she handed the money to the cashier and her and Gordie walked out of the store with their bags. "I know, it's just..after what happened with..with Jake back home..I'm just scared..besides, Chris would never like me..I mean, who could like an 'Ice Princess?'"  
  
Gordie shook his head. "Well if you weren't so rude sometimes, people would like you."  
  
Kally punched him in the shoulder harder than the meant. "I know asshole!" She grinned despite herself. "Anyways, thanks Gordie. I needed to get that off my chest. I just have to tell Chris how I feel now.."  
  
Gordie laughed. "Well here's your chance Ice Princess." He pointed to Chris waving in their direction.  
  
Kally squealed like a little girl. "Not now! Um..later?" She giggled as Chris came closer. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed behind Gordie as Chris greeted them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
EXTREMELY short chapter, but I've had writer's block for a while.anyways.ch. 8 comin soon, stay tuned! NOW REVIEW!! Yayyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Ps.my bdays' today guyss!!! Wo0o h00o0!!! *14* 


	8. the REAL chapter 7 sorry kinda got a mix...

Chapter Seven - Confessions at the Food Store  
  
a/n thanx to all my reviewers! Woohoo *does victory dance*  
  
"Kally hurry up! By the time we get there the grocery store is going to be closed!" Gordie called from the living room.  
  
Kally cringed as she struggled with her hair in front of her mirror. Finally, after deciding to just put in a ponytail, she raced down the stairs and landed with a soft "thump" before whacking Gordie in the back for laughing at her.  
  
"Shut up LaChance!" She murmered as they both walked out of the house.  
  
"Sorry, it's just..what's that supposed to be on top of your head? A bird's nest?" Gordie started cracking up once again. Kally just glared at him and inspected her hair in a parked car along the street.  
  
"It doesn't look THAT bad!" She said, trying to flatten fly-away hair. "Besides, we're only going to the market! I don't see the joy in that!" She laughed as Gordie and her entered Smith's Groceries.  
  
The market was old fashioned and laid back..Castle Rock didn't have many up-to-date stores. After Gordie and Kally got a shopping cart, they started picking out vegetables and such.  
  
"So.."Kally said, inspecting an eggplant. "Who are you taking to the dance this Friday?"  
  
Gordie peered at Kally over a cereal box. "Well I was gonna go with Mila, but seeing as we broke up.." he trailed off.  
  
Kally dropped the eggplant in to the cart, and gaped at her older cousin. "WHAT?!? You and Mila broke up? When? How? Why?" She was totally surprised.  
  
"Well," Gordie started as they made their way through the isles. "Anyone who insults my cousin and friend in front of everyone can't be worth anything." He grinned. "No seriously, I never thought Mila would be the 'evil' type. I mean, Kally, you're like my best friend besides Chris, and well, you're more important to me than her."  
  
Kally was touched. "Jesus Gordie, I didn't know I meant that much to you." She gave him a playful nudge. Then something dawned on her.  
  
"Um, say..Gordie?" Gordie looked up at Kally as he weighed apples. "Is um..is Chris going to the dance with Jamie? Does he like her?" Kally seriously thought she was blushing and felt her face grow hot. She diverted her eyes from Gordie's.  
  
Gordie smiled at his younger cousin. "Well, he's not going with Jamie, and he doesn't like her as far as I know..I mean who could? She's incredibly annoying and all she does is play with her blonde curls. Anyways, why is this so important?"  
  
Kally sighed. She could trust her cousin. She had to tell SOMEONE besides Lauren her feelings for Chris.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone Gordie," she muttered. "I know you know I like Chris."  
  
Gordie laughed. "You've got a funny way of showing it. You've been nothing but ignorant to him the whole time you've been here!"  
  
Kally sighed as she handed the money to the cashier and her and Gordie walked out of the store with their bags. "I know, it's just..after what happened with..with Jake back home..I'm just scared..besides, Chris would never like me..I mean, who could like an 'Ice Princess?'"  
  
Gordie shook his head. "Well if you weren't so rude sometimes, people would like you."  
  
Kally punched him in the shoulder harder than the meant. "I know asshole!" She grinned despite herself. "Anyways, thanks Gordie. I needed to get that off my chest. I just have to tell Chris how I feel now.."  
  
Gordie laughed. "Well here's your chance Ice Princess." He pointed to Chris waving in their direction.  
  
Kally squealed like a little girl. "Not now! Um..later?" She giggled as Chris came closer. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed behind Gordie as Chris greeted them.  
  
********************************************************  
  
EXTREMELY short chapter, but I've had writer's block for a while.anyways.ch. 8 comin soon, stay tuned! NOW REVIEW!! Yayyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Ps.my bdays' today guyss!!! Wo0o h00o0!!! *14* 


	9. An Innocent Kiss

"Hey Gordie, Kally," Chris said, once he finally caught up to them. "Here, need some help?" He took a bag each from Gordie and Kally.  
  
"Hey Chris," Gordie said. Kally smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Chris replied as all three of them headed to the LaChance household. "So, what are you two up to?"  
  
Gordie shrugged. "Nothing really..My mom made Kally and me go shopping 'cause we were fighting." Kally playfully nudged his shoulder.  
  
"No, no, YOU were pissing me off!" They both laughed softly. "Anyways, I need to go over Lauren's later, okay Gordie, so if Aunt Mary asks where I am, please tell her I'm out."  
  
Gordie glanced at Kally as they entered the house and headed to the kitchen. "Why can't you just tell her?"  
  
Kally shrugged. "I don't think your mom likes Lauren..come to think of it, no one seems to." An uncomfortable silence fell in the room as they began unpacking the bags.  
  
"I know that feeling," Chris muttered, placing a can of tomatoes in the cabinet. Just then a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightening made Kally jump and drop a loaf of bread on the floor. Rain began pouring down.  
  
"Haha, you're afraid of storms!" Gordie teased. Kally glared at him.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yes you are!" Chris laughed. "You like jumped a foot in the air. It's okay..it's pretty common."  
  
Kally could feel herself blushing. "Well now I can't go over Lauren's..I can't walk in this rain..Chris, can't you give me a ride?" Kally asked smiling innocently and batting her eyelashes jokingly.  
  
Gordie and Chris laughed. "I would..except my dad took my truck away from me for a month 'cause I forgot to make my bed. Sorry, Kal."  
  
Kally pouted, then ran to call Lauren as Gordie and Chris sat down at the table playing cards.  
  
"Do you two do anything but play cards?" Kally asked as she dialed Lauren's number.  
  
"Nope," Gordie said, shuffling the deck.  
  
"Hello?" Lauren's voice said from the other end.  
  
"Hey, Lauren, it's me, Kally. Listen, I can't come over in this rain. My aunt won't be back for another couple hours, and my uncle's still away on business."  
  
Lauren sighed into the phone. "Can't you get a ride over here from Chris? He is at your house, isn't he?"  
  
Kally rolled her eyes. "I wish I could, but his truck is taken away from him for being stupid."  
  
"HEY!" Chris called from the table. Kally laughed.  
  
"Anyways," she said. "Why don't you come over here?"  
  
"Alright, I just have to put Raven to bed then I'll have Ace drive me over."  
  
Kally squealed like a little girl for the second time that day. "Okay, see you in a little bit." She hung up the phone then went and sat with Gordie and Chris.  
  
"Deal me in!" She said happily. Chris just shook his head grinning as Gordie handed her the hand she was dealt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lauren! There's nothing to do!" Kally screeched as she raked through her closet later that afternoon. "All my board games are missing, I swear, I put them right here!"  
  
Lauren laughed as Kally hit her head on the closet shelf. "Well, fine, let's not play any games..let's talk."  
  
Kally sighed, then trudged over to her bed and laid down. Lauren was laying on her floor playing with her fingernails.  
  
"I miss my family," Kally finally whispered.  
  
Lauren looked up. Kally never once spoke of her family back in California. It was strange, it was like even though they were alive, they were dead to Kally..she only talked to her mom a couple times ever couple weeks, she was always busy.  
  
"Tell me about your family, Kally," Lauren said. "I want to know about them."  
  
Kally sighed. "Okay. Well, my mother..she's a wonderful person. She has thick black hair like mine, only hers has light brown streaks through it. She's a nurse. And my dad, well, he's so funny. He's really Italian looking, you know, tall, dark, handsome. I get my mom's genes. I have a little sister, you know, two little sisters. Rebecca and Christina. Rebecca's only a few years younger than me, fourteen. Christina's twelve. I love them so much and miss them so much..it's like, why did I have to leave?"  
  
A single tear glazed Kally's face, and she swallowed. "I miss them so much. When Jake's caught, then I'll be free to go back home to them. You know, Jake's the guy who..yeah. Jesus, I miss my family so much." Now tears were freely flowing down Kally's face, and her shoulders were shaking while she was crying. Lauren sat up and took Kally in her arms. Kally buried her face in her shoulder, crying like a little child who scrapped their knee and was hugging their mom.  
  
"Kally, it's going to be okay," Lauren soothed, stroking Kally's hair. "Don't worry. He'll be caught, Jake will be caught, and you'll get to see your family again. Kally, it's going to be okay."  
  
"I know, I just..I hate my life!" Kally sobbed on Lauren's shoulder. Just then the door to Kally's room opened and Gordie and Chris appeared. When they saw Kally crying, their eyes got wide and they looked concerned. Lauren and Kally looked up. Kally stopped crying and wiped her eyes quickly, looking away.  
  
"Oh my God, Kally are you okay?" Gordie knelt down in front of Lauren and Kally.  
  
Kally needed, wiping her mouth.  
  
"She's gonna be okay," Lauren whispered. "Come on Gordie, I'll tell you about it downstairs."  
  
Gordie nodded and left Chris and Kally together, Chris looking quite frightened, not sure how to comfort her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
**DOWNSTAIRS**  
  
"..So you see, she misses her family, well, your family too, a lot...I mean, wouldn't you?" Lauren finished as she sipped her pop.  
  
Gordie watched her uncertainly. He never really knew Lauren, nor talked to her. How come he never noticed before how her long, spicy, red hair glistened when she moved her head. And how did she manage to keep her skin so flawless? Gordie couldn't tear his eyes away from her piercing blue eyes. He let his brown hues travel down her curvy body, and he grinned to himself. He liked girls that were real; not stick figures or petite girls. Gordie shook his head..he was just lonely because he broke up with Mila not even a week ago. He didn't want to use Lauren, she was hurt plenty times in the past.  
  
Lauren cleared her throat. "As I was saying.." Gordie hadn't been listening, he was too busy watching her. "Maybe Kally's family should come down her for a little..you know, to visit?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be..great," Gordie muttered absentmindedly. "Ahem, anyways..you know, you're cool, Lauren. We should hang more."  
  
Lauren smiled slightly. "Sure, Gordie. You're..cool too."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
**UPSTAIRS**  
  
"Are you okay, Kally?" Chris asked, approaching Kally. She looked so innocent, and vulnerable. Her blue hues red and puffy, pale skin flushed, her black hair tied loosely back with wisps framing her round face..she never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just having a 'moment' I guess," Kally laughed nervously, wiping her eyes. "I just miss my family..I know that's so stupid.." Kally trailed off looking out her window.  
  
"No it's not," Chris muttered, sitting down in front of Kally. "At least you have a decent family." He laughed softly. "My family sucks ass."  
  
Kally grinned, and a strand of her hair fell into her eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, Chris brushed the piece back, letting his fingers linger on her soft face. Kally got butterflies in her stomach. It was the perfect time to tell Chris how she felt..  
  
"Chris, listen I have to tell you something."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I know I've been such a bitch to you lately, to everyone really..but I was just so hurt before, I know it's stupid..but you really didn't deserve the shit I gave you..you're a really cool guy Chris, and a great friend." Kally smiled despite herself, ruining the mood. "I'm sorry, that was totally lame."  
  
Chris laughed. "Nah, it's cool. Listen, Kally you were hurt, I know..but I'll listen if you ever need to talk." Chris smiled. "I'm sorry, that was totally lame."  
  
Kally and Chris laughed together. "No, it's cool."  
  
Chris had a sudden strange urge, and before he knew it, he was leaning in towards Kally's face. He found himself kissing her soft lips, and she tasted sweetly of lilacs..though he never tasted them before. He wrapped his arms around her, Kally's arms curling around his neck. He let his tongue explore her mouth, completely oblivious to the world around them. After what seemed liked forever, they broke apart for lack of oxygen.  
  
Chris and Kally stared at each other breathless. Kally felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris, I like you but you don't like me, I'm sorry you had to kiss me." She felt tears in her eyes but blinked them back.  
  
"No, it's . . Kally I don't know what I feel but right now-I do like you Kally, it's just..we should..you know..start from point A." He laughed. "That was so lame. I mean..hey, you wanna go to the dance with me on Friday?" He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," Kally said smiling. Chris couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her again, this time pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips hard against her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Kally wrapped her arms around his neck, and Chris laid her down on the floor, him on top of her. He smiled into their kiss, broke away for a second, then returned to her. He never felt such bliss in his life..*  
  
*******end of chapter 8...sorry about the previous chapter I screwed up .. .. heehehe sorry. Anyways, don't worry they don't get too far..they dont ya know...* lol haha they just..well ya know..anyways * REVIEW!!* lol ! 


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

For anyone who wants to know, these are the ages of the main characters*ALSO*please ignore in the first chapter, *April 9, 1961* the story actually takes place around '64 or '65 * sorry about that little screw up*  
  
18+ - Ace Merril, Eyeball Chambers, etc. 17-Chris Chambers 16-Gordie LaChance, Kally Conesconi 15-Lauren Bromas  
  
**REMEMBER** Chris is a year older than everybody because he flunked a grade earlier in Grammar School ** proof is in a interview with Director Rob Reiner and River Phoenix** found at various websites...  
  
any q's email me or im me! thankx ;-) 3 nina 3  
  
everyone is entering their senior except Lauren who's gonna be a junior..((in my highschool diff. Grades have some of the same classes together))  
  
ooookeeeeee dokkkkkkie glad thats taken care of 


	11. Flying Broccoli and Chucking Erasers

"I fucking hate science!" Kally yelled angrily, plopping herself down at the lunch table Gordie, Lauren and Chris were sitting.  
  
"Why?" Gordie asked, skimming over his English paper.  
  
Kally grumbled. "Well we had a sub, and ever since are schedules changed and I'm not in like any of you guys classes, the sub has been such a bitch! She's so mean! She gave me a detention because I laughed! LAUGHED! Can you believe that?"  
  
Lauren looked up from her algebra homework. "Oh no Kally! That's just so horrible! What ever are you going to do?"  
  
Kally flung a piece of broccoli at Lauren.  
  
"Ow!" Lauren yelled, rubbing her nose.  
  
"Why-did-you-laugh?" Gordie asked, as if explaining to a toddler that one plus one equals two.  
  
"Well," Kally started. "I was so bored, I had no one to talk to, none of you are in that class....so I ... okay I chucked an eraser at the back of this guy Sean's head, and he freaked out, looking around and all and I cracked up. What's the harm in that?"  
  
"Awww," Chris said, patting Kally's shoulder. "It's okay...wait, did you say a detention tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, she did Chris, it's called listening," Lauren said from across the table. Chris scowled and flung a carrot at her.  
  
"Ow! Okay, what the hell is with flying vegetables hitting me today? Is it 'Everyone Throw Broccoli at Lauren Day'?" Lauren yelled, rubbing her nose again.  
  
Chris ignored her, but Gordie leaned over and kissed her nose. She blushed, and Kally rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kally," Chris continued. "Tomorrow, aren't you coming over my house to help me with my mid-term paper for English?"  
  
"Yeah," Kally said. "I'll be there, I'll just be a little late."  
  
Chris looked uneasily at Kally. "Chris, chill! I'll be there....I promise!"  
  
Chris grinned slightly. "Whatever, but I'm picking you up after your detention, it'll be faster. What time is it until?"  
  
Kally smiled, much happier. "It's only a half hour. Pick me up at 3:30."  
  
Chris kissed Kally on the cheek, glad that it wasn't too long. He really needed her help on that paper, and besides..he wanted to spend time with Kally alone.  
  
"Awwwwww isn't that sweet?" Lauren cooed watching the nice exchange between the couple.  
  
This resulted in everyone chucking broccoli at her.  
  
"Damn you all! My nose is sore!" She snapped. Then, she grinned, picking up a piece of broccoli that was thrown at her and popping it into her mouth. 


	12. She may be a bitch, but the stuff she sa...

"Five more minutes, Kally, and then you can go home."  
  
Kally looked up from her paper and nodded at the substitute. Kally was growing very bored of detention...all she had to do was write about a zillion times how sorry she was and how wrong it was to laugh at people who get hit with flying objects.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like the longest five minutes of her life, Kally bid good-bye to Miss Galani, grabbed her bag, and headed out to the front of the school to wait for Chris to pick her up. As she sat on the steps, her thoughts wandered to the following night. It was the Spring Dance, and Kally was rather excited. She wasn't necessarily looking forward to it, but she couldn't wait until she could wear her dress and be with Chris. She smiled as she thought of Chris...he was her boyfriend! It was crazy, it really was, how she, Kally Conesconi, could get someone as wonderful and kind as Chris. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when he pulled up in his truck and came up to Kally.  
  
Chris bent down and planted a kiss on Kally's cheek. She looked up and smiled. "Sorry I'm totally out of it."  
  
He grinned. "It's okay...are you still up for helping with my paper? I'll take you home if you want."  
  
"Nope, it's okay." She grinned as she climbed into the front seat and laid her head on the back of the seat. Kally stared out the window as they made their way through Castle Rock.  
  
"So," Chris said, glancing at Kally. "How was detention?"  
  
Kally grinned. "Awful. I had to write like a gazillion times over and over that I shouldn't laugh when people get hit with flying objects."  
  
Chris smiled. "You're crazy."  
  
Kally couldn't help but smile. Chris' good moods were always contagious. He stopped the car at a small white house, and as soon as he took the keys out of the ignition, Kally grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard. She was breaking up inside, the memory of the five minutes before her detention started, playing over and over again in her head.  
  
When Kally let go, Chris looked confused, yet happy. "What was that for?" he asked, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
When he saw the hurt in Kally's eyes, he became serious. "Kally what's wrong?"  
  
Kally closed her eyes and though of what happened, just before her detention started...  
  
***************************************************************** 1 hour ago...  
  
Kally waited patiently outside the classroom, waiting for Miss Galani to tell her to come in. She sat down, her back against the wall, and was just about to start her homework when she heard footsteps come up the corridor. Looking up, she cringed inwardly when she saw it was Jamie and Mila. Mila was twittering away about her gorgeous she was going to look in her dress for the dance the following night, when she spotted Kally sitting outside the door.  
  
"Ew, God," she said loudly. "Jamie, do you smell that awful aroma? Eww I think it's coming from that skank Kally."  
  
Kally snorted. "You are so immature, Mila."  
  
Mila turned on her heel and trotted towards Kally, Jamie right behind her. Mila stopped right in front of Kally. As she got up, Kally sensed Mila's bad mood, and decided she didn't need any more fights. The last thing she needed was to get banned from the dance.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are Conesconi?" she hissed. "It's not secret that you're with Chris. Everyone knows. But, tell me, did it ever occur to you that stealing my friend's boyfriend would result in hell?"  
  
Kally laughed. "Jamie," she said looking away from Mila towards Jamie Lawrence. "He isn't your boyfriend, he never was your boyfriend, he never will be your boyfriend."  
  
Jamie feigned hurt. "Oooooo that hurt Conesconi," she said, placing a bony hand over her heart. Kally wondered for a moment if the girl even had a heart but didn't stop to contemplate it.  
  
"Listen up, bitch," Mila said angrily. "You better not show up at the dance tomorrow, or there will be hell to pay. I just wanted to let you know that Chris doesn't love you, will NEVER love you. He only asked you to the dance to show up Jamie.... they got into a little argument the other day and he's just trying to make her jealous. You're only a joke Conesconi."  
  
"Shut up." Kally was trembling with anger. "You're a liar."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mila asked, quirking an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. "Then tell me this, Miss Kally. Why would Chris ever like you? You're nothing but a cold bitch who is mean to everyone and everything."  
  
"Oh stop describing yourself," Kally shot back, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whatever....just remember this," Jamie said stepping up. "Don't be hurt when you see Chris with me at the dance. Don't be surprised. You're just a fucking joke."  
  
Then they turned and walked away, leaving an extremely angry and hurt Kally to a long-awaited dentention.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Kally?" Chris asked. Kally had been silent for too long. She looked up into his expectant blue eyes and smiled sadly. He was really worried about her.  
  
"Chris...do you like me?"  
  
"No I hate you....I'm only kidding, Kally of course I like you," Chris said her hand.  
  
"I know...it's just....sometimes I wonder how anyone could like me." Kally felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
Chris became serious, and squeezed her hand. "Listen...don't ever think that. You're amazing Kally. Just remember that. Amazing."  
  
Kally smiled, and kissed him....she she wasn't entirely convinced.  
  
"Come on," she said, forcing a small laugh. "Let's get going on the English paper. It's gonna need a lot of work." She smirked when Chris pretended to look hurt. He smiled, gave her one last kiss, then they both entered his house.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
review review review! ! !! ! ! ! ! please???? Okay ...... byebe 4 now lyl nina lyl 


	13. READ THIS BEFORE FLYING BROCCOLI AND CHU...

"Why the HELL are you on top of my cousin?" Gordie stared at Chris as he scrambled off of Kally who wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"Um," Chris started, standing up. "Nothing?" He said in a small voice. He ran his hand through his blonde hair.  
  
Lauren started cracking up from the doorway, standing beside Gordie. As Kally got up she snorted with laughter even harder, shaking her head.  
  
"Stop laughing Lauren!" Kally hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lauren said through giggles. "I just never saw that coming."  
  
"Saw what coming?" Chris asked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Nothing...never...never mind." Lauren put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing again.  
  
Gordie stepped forward. "Whatever...you know what? I'm not even gonna ask."  
  
"Good!" Kally shot back stepping forward also. "Because...well we're going to the dance together." She even cracked a smile. Lauren laughed harder, Chris grinned and Gordie just shook his head.  
  
"Look's like the 'Ice Princess' is finally melting," he said, winking at his cousin.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kally asked indignantly.  
  
"Oh, well, ya know," Gordie said, failing to hide his smile and the amusement in his eyes.  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Kally was glaring at Lauren for laughing, Lauren was leaning on Gordie to keep her from falling over with laughter, Gordie was looking at Chris stunned, and Chris was grinning at Kally's glare. After about a minute, Kally spoke up.  
  
"I'm bored," she said, flopping down on her bed.  
  
"Me too," sighed Lauren, finally recovering from her laughing spell and sitting down on the floor, her back against the door.  
  
"Hey!" Gordie said suddenly. "Let's watch a movie. Um..how about..Beach Ball! It just happened like, last summer! I got a copy of it somewhere..."  
  
a/n * I know they didn't have vcr's back then..but cope w/ it, k?*  
  
"Hell no!" Kally said. "You just like watching the girls run around in bakinis."  
  
"Well you like the half naked guys!" Chris said.  
  
"Okay, not Beach Ball..."Lauren started. "How about, 'The Beatles Come To Town'?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kally said sitting up. "YES! I LOVE the Beatles!"  
  
Gordie shook his head. "No, no, no. They get on my nerves, especially John Lenon's voice."  
  
"Well I love Paul McCartney!" sighed Kally dreamily. "I want to marry him."  
  
The conversation carried on like this for quite some time, when finally they settled on watching Night of the Living Dead. Kally, Lauren, Gordie and Chris all squashed onto the couch and popped in the movie. About twenty minutes in, Kally got hungry.  
  
"I'm hungry," she said getting up. "I want popcorn! I'm making popcorn. And I don't know why we couldn't have watched 'Mogambo.' I love that movie and Grace Kelly is so good in it! You know she was nominated for an Academy Award for that? You all suck!" Kally babbled as she entered the kitchen. She hated 'Night of the Living Dead.' What a stupid horror flick!  
  
The popcorn had just started to pop on the stove when Chris walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," he said sitting across from Kally at the table.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling. "You need something in here?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, I hate that movie too. But Lauren like said she loves it, and of course Grodie will watch anything she wants to watch." He laughed softly. Kally was confused.  
  
"What do you mean 'Gordie will watch anything she wants to watch'?" Kally asked.  
  
Chris smiled. "It's obvious he likes her, Kally. Look at how close they are sitting on the couch." Kally peered out of the doorway and grinned when she saw Gordie put his arm around Lauren, as she buried her face in his shoulder, evidently frightened by the movie.  
  
"Well Lauren's a really nice person," Kally said. "And she's really pretty. I don't see why Gordie wouldn't like her."  
  
"Damn him!" Chris said, feigning anger. Kally glared at him.  
  
"What, I'm not good enough?" She teased. Chris smiled. He leaned in to kiss her but she nudged him in the nose.  
  
"What, I'm not good enough?" Chris teased Kally back. Kally grinned at him, sending him her best 'seductive look' but all she got was a laugh out of him.  
  
"Nah, you're okay," she joked, putting her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her, relieved when she didn't swat him. Kally gladly kissed him back.  
  
"Do you two ever stop sucking each other's faces off?"  
  
Kally and Chris broke apart and looked up to see Lauren and Gordie standing in the doorway, apparently trying to refill their glasses with soda.  
  
Kally laughed and Chris smirked. He gave Kally a kiss on her cheek, then went back into the living room, but not without tripping Gordie on his way in.  
  
************************************************  
  
REVIEW!! Pretty please?? Hehe . anyways..........this is a short chapter but ...I worked all day and im tired........anyways, REVIEW!!! 


	14. Girl Talk before the Dance

"Lauren, are you done yet?!" screeched Kally, as Lauren wove her hair into some intricate design before the dance. She sat in front of her bureau, the night of the dance, Lauren doing her make up and hair.  
  
"I'm almost done would you chill out?!" Lauren snapped. Kally was being a pain in the ass, and if she just sat still this would have been done ages ago.  
  
"My make up looks very well, thanks Lauren......I actually look...pretty!" Kally giggled despite herself. She indeed did look very nice. Lauren had put a pale pink shimmer on her eyelids, mixing well with her pale skin. She sheered the same color on her full lips, and just added a tiny bit of blush to each cheek. She looked beautiful...in her own little way.  
  
"Well you can't put make up on for shit!" Lauren laughed. "I had to do my own, including my hair..."  
  
Kally sighed. "This is so pathetic. I don't even want to go anymore........I mean, sure we look nice, but that's it. We'll dance with our boyfriends for a couple of good songs, but that's it...."  
  
"Oh shut up, we're going to have a GREAT time!" Lauren grinned. But she noticed Kally's distant look.  
  
"Kally did something happen yesterday? Ever since then......you've been distant."  
  
Kally winced as Lauren tugged a strand of her hair. She hadn't told Lauren of the incident between Mila, Jamie and her. She knew she would have to, but she didn't feel like it.......  
  
"I have to tell you something," she muttered, turning around in her seat when Lauren announced she was finished. "Listen, okay well yesterday right before detention....." And she launched into the whole story. When she had finished, Lauren looked pissed off.  
  
"Don't listen to that bitch," she said, checking her hair in the mirror. "Jamie's just jealous that Chris is your boyfriend. And Mila's probably pissed that Gordie is over her."  
  
Kally grinned. "Oh he's over her alright," she said, standing up and twirling around, making sure she looked alright. "And I think he's moved on...."  
  
Lauren shot her a pointed look. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kally giggled. "Oh, well.....ya know."  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes. "No I don't know! Jesus, just friggin tell me!" She put some lip gloss on and was rubbing her lips together.  
  
Kally smiled and twirled around some more. "Well, it's SO obvious that Gordie likes you...."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No-it's true! He always laughs at everything you say, he smiles at you, holds your books, comes over to help you with your homework....."  
  
"That's cause we're F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" Lauren shot back heatedly.  
  
Kally rolled her eyes. "Sure, friends with benefits."  
  
"I wish I could kick your ass now," Lauren mumbled. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I like Gordie...oh shut up! Stop smirking....Anyways, I just don't know if he likes ME....I mean, who could? Everyone thinks I'm a whore who got knocked up at a party."  
  
Kally stopped looking in the mirror and glanced at Lauren. "Shut up. He likes you. He's my cousin! I would KNOW......besides, he never acted like this around anyone before." She smiled.  
  
"Whatever," Lauren said grinning. "Holy shit! Look what time it is! Come on, we got to get moving if we want to make the dance."  
  
Kally and Lauren headed down the stairs, giggling about something stupid when Gordie and Chris showed up at the doorway, waiting for them.  
  
"Hello ladies," Gordie said smiling.  
  
"You two look stunning tonight," Chris said, taking Kally's hand as they all walked out of the home.  
  
"Not too bad yourself," Kally said smiling. "Gordie, where's your mom? Wouldn't she want to see us before we go?"  
  
"Hell no," Gordie said. "She had to go over her friends house to play cards or something...."  
  
Kally looked away, hurt that her own Aunt didn't want to see them off to their first dance. The night was warm, it felt good, the breeze gently playing with her hair. She closed her eyes as they walked down the street. Lauren and Gordie were up ahead chatting about something, her and Chris falling behind.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Chris asked, noticing Kally becoming silent and closing her eyes.  
  
Kally opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good."  
  
Chris grinned. "Come, on we're going to have fun."  
  
"I hope so..." her mind trailed back to Mila's words from the day before...  
  
'You better not show up at the dance tomorrow, or there will be hell to pay....'  
  
***************************************************************** 


	15. The Dance Part Uno!

Here it is guys, the fifteenth chapter, "THE DANCE: PART I" Oh man, I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long but I've had writers block and I've been working on a few other stories..so here it is!  
  
Review Please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kally, Chris, Gordie and Lauren made their way into the crowded high school gym, Kally made sure to keep her eyes off of the dance floor where Mila and Jamie were having fun dancing with a few guys. She didn't want to have to acknowledge their presence..she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Chris and her had only been going out for less than a week and she wasn't even sure if he liked her a lot. Why would he? She was such a bitch most of the time before..and now that she was finally letting loose a bit...she didn't want Mila screwing this up for her. She had fallen for Chris long ago, Kally had, and a stupid prat like Mila wasn't going to take this away from her.  
  
The music blared from all ends of the gym and Lauren had to shout over the racket to get the group's attention.  
  
"Hey, Kally! Come to the bathroom with me real quick, k?" she shouted, pulling on Kally's hand.  
  
Kally nodded. "All right. We'll be back in a few guys." Gordie and Chris nodded as Kally and Lauren weaved in and out of the crowds of dancing couples as they made their way to the powder room.  
  
The girls' bathroom smelled sickly of heavy perfume. Kally coughed several times, fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"Ugh, dammit it reeks in here! Don't these dumb girls realize they smell even worse when they spray that horrible stuff?" Lauren screeched, making her way to the mirror where she examined her hair.  
  
"Oh, Lauren, I'm actually excited!" Kally said smiling.  
  
"Um, yeah, and I just saw a pig fly.."  
  
"Shut up! I really am..I mean, if I do this right I can avoid Mila and Jamie the whole night and have a great time with my boyfriend, cousin and best friend. I hope this works out okay."  
  
Lauren opened her mouth to say something when the bathroom door swung open and in waltz the devil herself; Mila. Following behind her was Jamie.  
  
"Agh, hold your nose Jamie, I smell fish...Oh, Conesconi, close your legs! It's you," Mila said loudly pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.  
  
Kally glared at her. "Fuck off, Mila."  
  
"I'd rather fuck Gordie, and I probably would be if your damn bitch-ass of a friend hadn't got in the way," Mila shot back, staring hard at Lauren, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Lauren said hotly. "Why don't you just get over it? Okay? Seriously...Gordie doesn't like you! He probably doesn't even like me! We're F-R-I-E-N-D-S! That's it..and so what if we're more? What does it have to do with you?"  
  
Mila walked straight up to Lauren. Kally could almost feel the heat and rage venting from Mila's thin body.  
  
"Listen here, whore," she whispered poisonously. "I don't care what the hell is going on between you and LaChance. Point is, he loved me! And he still does, okay? He loved me when I didn't even look at him and he barely likes you and the two of you are best buds! So what if I didn't love Gordie? I don't and probably never will. Honestly, he's not really my type. I may be just as bad as any guy, but he's only good for a few nights of lust, a few nights of pleasure, and when I get bored I'm done. So love him now! But don't you worry, sweety, he's gonna come running back to me sooner or later. I always gave him what he wanted; I made those few nights worth it all...you may have had your fun with that guy who knocked you up, but Gordie...he's good in bed so I suggest you don't waste your time!"  
  
She finished hotly, glaring and shaking at Lauren. Lauren looked thoroughly upset. She had tears in her eyes. She too was shaking but not of poisonous jealousy, but of anger and hurt. She slapped Mila crisply across her face and walked out of the bathroom sharply, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
Mila didn't react to the slap, but as Kally made her way to follow Lauren, Jamie held her back, as did Mila.  
  
"Oh, no Conesconi, we aren't done with you," Jamie said.  
  
Before Kally could put up a defense, Mila sent a blow to her head, making Kally's head snap back. She grimaced at the pain. Mila may have been a pussy, but she could punch pretty hard. Jamie grabbed some of Kally's hair and threw her against the wall, causing Kally to start bleeding from her lip. Tears rolled down her face in pain and it hurt her very bad.  
  
"Listen up bitch," Mila said. "You may be going out with Chambers, but it won't be for long. He told Jamie he *loved* her."  
  
Kally's heart sank. She'd known Jamie and Chris had a 'fling' but she hadn't known that..  
  
"Yeah it's true," Mila said. "And listen. It's all good and happy now with you and him, but hon, Chambers never had a girlfriend for more than a couple of weeks. Be warned, eh?"  
  
With that, Mila and Jamie walked out, leaving alone a very confused and hurt Kally to lie in her own blood, ruining her dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kally was lost. Eventually she'd have to leave the bathroom but as she looked at her reflection, she began to cry and shake her head. What had she done to deserve all of this? Mila hated her, Jamie hated her..what was wrong with her?  
  
She couldn't take it...she needed out. She quickly left the bathroom and scanned the gym for any sign of Chris, Gordie or Lauren. She spotted Lauren and Gordie laughing by the punch bowl, with a concerned Chris. She suddenly became angry. Lauren hadn't even bothered to see if she was okay! No one had! She glared at her 'friend' and decided to go into the hallway to get a drink of water.  
  
It was cool out in the school hall. Leaning her back against the wall, she closed her eyes and let her tears consume her. Fuck everyone. Fuck Gordie. Fuck Lauren...  
  
Fuck Chris.  
  
She was so upset about Mila she didn't realize someone coming towards her. She jumped when the person gently touched her shoulder.  
  
Kally looked up into the sincere eyes of Chris.  
  
"Kally, you okay?" he asked, noticing her tear streaked face, puffy lip and ruffled hair. "Jesus, what happened to you?"  
  
Kally flinched as he touched her cheek, where a nasty bruise was taking place.  
  
"Nothing..I-I'm fine," she stammered.  
  
"Kally, what the hell happened?"  
  
Kally looked away from him.  
  
"You love her?" she asked softly.  
  
Chris looked at Kally in utter bewilderment.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Kally turned her eyes up to him and glared. "Answer the fucking question. You-love-her?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kally?" Chris asked.  
  
"You told Jamie you loved her! She-she told me! Right after she finished shoving my head into the wall and ripping out my hair!"  
  
Chris looked at Kally, hurt by her words. He hated Jamie and Mila with a passion. They had hurt Kally.  
  
"I-no it's not like that-Kally they hurt you?!"  
  
"Stop avoiding the question Chris! I mean, okay so I know I'm not all giggles and smiles, but is Jamie really all that better than me?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "No-I yes, I said it, but I was wasted I didn't mean it..I can't stand the girl!"  
  
Kally's heart shattered. "So you did say it? Godammit Chris I'm sorry I even made you suffer by going out with me."  
  
Chris glared at Kally. "Stop it! It's not like that! Stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself. Grow up! It's in the past, it's over."  
  
"No it's not! I-I really like you Chris, I fell for you so long ago-and you go and do-"  
  
She never finished as Chris placed his lips tenderly to her own.  
  
Kally melted under his arms in pure desire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. El Danco Parte Numero Dos

Where's all my reviews? I'm not going to update unless I get some feedback! :-/ I was really hoping for some reviewing going on in here...but I'm afraid I received one review! Thanks to VampyreTwylight73 for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Now, keep 'em coming! Here's to a new Chappie!  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
Kally stood by the punch bowl, still fuming from the bathroom incident. Lauren hadn't spoken to her, and she was completely baffled. Why was Lauren mad at her? What had she done? Her eyes skimmed over the dancing crowd and rested on Gordie and Lauren, softly dancing to the song. She cringed. Her best friend was mad at her! It made her want to vomit.  
  
But the sickening feeling left abruptly as her absolute favorite song came on, "Yesterday" by The Beatles. She melted and tears came to her eyes. She loved the song and had to rest her hands on the table to steady herself.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She looked up and smiled at Chris. He had gone out for a smoke, a habit he had acquired as a twelve year old.  
  
"I love this song," Kally said softly. "It's so sad, I cry every time I hear it."  
  
Chris nodded. "It is really sad, but pretty. I like it."  
  
Kally looked away. "Do you know why Lauren won't talk to me?"  
  
Chris eye's moved uncomfortably and he diverted his gaze. "I talked to her. She's upset, angry and hurt."  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
"Nothing...she just feels like you didn't stand up for her, you let it happen...she just needs time along."  
  
"Bullshit!" Kally said outraged. Hot tears of anger sprang into her eyes and her face stung. "What does she want from me? What could I have done?! God, it's like I got my own problems, and now I have to resolve hers?"  
  
Chris gently touched her arm. "You didn't go after her, Kally. That's why she's upset."  
  
"I fucking tried! Mila and Jamie kind of stopped me by running my head into the wall and making my nose fucking bleed."  
  
Chris shook his head. "Let her cool off. Do you want to dance?"  
  
Kally screwed her face up in anger and crossed her arms like a little girl. "No!"  
  
"Come on, you need to forget about her right now, she'll forgive you herself! Jesus Christ!"  
  
Kally looked at Chris hurt. "Fine."  
  
Reaching out his hand, Kally took it and followed him out to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling complete for the first time in a long time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Overall, the dance absolutely sucked. Lauren didn't speak to Kally the rest of the night and Gordie walked her home separately. Kally's bad mood hadn't died out and after getting fed up with it, Chris offered to walk her home early, and Kally obliged.  
  
That night Kally lay on her bed, reading a book for school she was assigned, "A Wrinkle in Time." She sort of enjoyed it, but the constant talk of a fantasy world got on her nerves. She heard a faint knock on her door, and hollered a "Come in."  
  
Gordie walked into her room and sat on her bed. "Hey."  
  
Kally looked up and sort of grinned. "Hi."  
  
"Um, I just wanted to tell you that Lauren and I have started going out," Gordie said uncomfortably.  
  
Kally looked up benignly. "Oh. That's . . erm . . nice."  
  
"Goddammit Kally! Get over yourself already. Lauren's mad at you, so what? She'll get over it! It's not always about you."  
  
"Fuck you Gordie!" Kally yelled, angry. "Get the hell out. I'm not mad about Lauren, I don't care! Just leave me the hell alone, I'm tired and I feel like shit, and I hate living here with you and your damn mother who never shuts up about how wonderful Denny was and your disgusting pig of a father who never stops comparing you to him! I'm *sick* of it! And you are too, I know it! So grow some balls, Gordon LaChance and leave me the hell alone and maybe fix your own damn problems!"  
  
Gordie wasn't angered by Kally's outraged. She was right and he knew it. But he couldn't find it in him to retaliate. He was so used to being compared to the late Denny, it no longer phased him.  
  
And that scared Gordie beyond belief. 


End file.
